


take me to the docks

by itisjosh



Series: sparks [hybrid smp] [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phantom Wilbur Soot, Rain, References to Depression, Wilbur Soot-centric, hybridsmp my beloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: It's raining today.Everything right now is perfect, and Wilbur thinks that he would do anything to stay in this moment forever.(or, wilbur gets to go outside for once. it's freeing)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: sparks [hybrid smp] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 204





	take me to the docks

It's raining today, and Wilbur doesn't think that he's been this happy in a long, long time. He barely manages to pull on his boots, fumbling to tie the laces up, nearly tripping and falling onto his face as he scrambles to get outside. He races out the door, though he's careful to not slam it shut, careful to not accidentally wake Tommy or Phil up. He feels his heart slam in his chest as he stumbles out of the house, his breath hitching, catching in his throat. Wilbur carefully wanders past the porch and the overhanging piece of wood that protects him from the sun whenever he wants to go outside, a grin settling onto his face when he feels cool rain pour down on him. Wilbur tilts his head back, grinning up at the sky, letting the rain hit his face and soak him to the bone, feeling nothing but happiness and joy and just pure freedom. Wilbur spreads out his arms, feeling the rain fall, feeling happy and cold. 

Wilbur has been in Phil's house for about two months now, he thinks. He's been here for much, much longer than he ever thought he'd be. Wilbur planned on leaving as soon as he healed up and was able to find a decent time to leave without having to stay invisible for too long. He didn't want to stay - he wanted to leave as quickly as he could, he wanted to get back outside and start to explore again, but something about Phil and something about this house made him want to stay. He felt an overwhelming wave of loneliness wash over him whenever he even thought about leaving the house as well as the man who took care of him and practically nursed him back to health, and eventually that loneliness was far too much to deal with. So Wilbur stayed, and he thinks that might have been the best choice of his entire life. Phil is unbelievably nice to him, he's kind and smart and charismatic, full of life and energy and light. All of his smiles outshine the sun, and he's always laughing or making some stupid jokes. Wilbur used to think of Phil as just his friend, but the more time he spends with the older man, he can't help but think of him as a father. 

Wilbur shakes his head, clearing his head of those thoughts, grinning to himself even more as he continues to stare up at the sky. The sun isn't up yet, it's probably not even six in the morning. Clouds fill the sky, all coloured grey, both light and dark shades. This moment is perfect, he decides. Everything right now is absolutely perfect, it's amazing and wonderful and it's arguably the best day Wilbur thinks he's had in a long, long time. The smell of rain overwhelms his senses, though only for a few moments before he gets used to it. He sways on his feet, feeling the soil underneath of him, feeling the grass move and brush up against his legs. Wind whips past him, a gentle breeze blowing around him as the seconds pass him by. Wilbur beams, feeling his chest hurt in the best sort of way possible. He breathes in, the air cool and crisp. 

Today is going to be a good day, Wilbur decides to himself. Whenever it rains this early in the morning and Wilbur actually has a chance to go outside and not stay indoors all day, cooped up and tired, it has to be a good day. He knows that he shouldn't be that upset about not being able to go outside, because at least he can still walk. At least he can still technically go outside, he just either has to stay under the overhanging porch, or he has to be invisible. But being invisible takes so much effort, sapping him of his energy within minutes. Being under the porch isn't really the same as being able to move freely around, dancing in the grass and laughing in the yard. Wilbur knows he shouldn't be angry or mad or upset or anything like that about how little he gets to go outside, because Tommy has it so much worse than he does, but he can't help it. Wilbur is bitter about it, he's mad that he's a hybrid that isn't even able to go outside with anyone half of the time. He knows that he _can_ go outside, at night and when it rains, but that's not really the same. Phil is sleeping at night, and so is Tommy, not like Tommy can even get out of bed. Wilbur is the only one up at night, and no one wants to get their clothes all wet by going out into the rain, and so Wilbur is alone. 

Which is perfectly fine, he thinks to himself after a few seconds. He smiles, closing his eyes, tilting his head back a little more. He doesn't mind being alone, and how can he be upset in this type of weather? Wilbur sways back and forth on his feet, humming softly to himself, feeling the rain fall down onto his face, soaking his clothes. Everything right now is perfect, and Wilbur thinks that he would do anything to stay in this moment forever. Days like these make him so happy, they signal to him that things are going to get better eventually, that he isn't always going to feel so bad all the time. That he's not going to always feel like shit for the rest of his life. That he'll be okay eventually, that he'll heal and things will get better and he won't be so alone or sad. Wilbur thinks that the rain gives him hope, and though he thinks that he might know why, he isn't entirely sure as of why it does, not yet at least. 

"Having fun?" A voice, Phil's, echoes out from behind him. Wilbur snaps his head back down, whirling around on his feet to face the man. He offers a tired, slightly nervous smile, an even more nervous wave following that. He doesn't know why his anxiety skyrockets at the sight of Phil, but he thinks it's probably out of fear that Phil might make fun of him, that Phil might think he's being stupid for coming out into this weather and laughing and smiling like an idiot, all on his own. "Sorry if I interrupted your thoughts or anything," Phil holds up his hands, beaming at him. "I just figured that you might want some company, but I could've been wrong." 

Wilbur breathes out, feeling all of his anxiety melt away at those simple words. Phil, somehow, always knows exactly what to say to calm him down, to make him feel like he isn't alone or wrong or stupid for feeling what he does. "I wouldn't mind company," Wilbur beams back at the other man, running a hand through his damp hair. "Wanna come and join me out here, or are you gonna sit there?" He pauses, grinning. "Like an old man." Phil grins right back at him, his eyes lighting up like that was a challenge, which it technically was. Wilbur knows exactly how to push Phil's buttons just enough to get him to do something Wilbur wants him to, and all of them involve challenging Phil to something stupid, something that's not really important, but it's still fun, anyways. 

"Old man?" Phil repeats, leaning forwards on his heels. "Who the fuck are you calling old man, you little shit?" Phil grins even more, hopping off of the steps, crossing his arms against his chest a second after he sets his hat on his head. "You're lucky I don't fucking punt you into the sky, fucker," Wilbur laughs, ducking back out of range of Phil's hands and playful punches, narrowly avoiding his shoulders being hit. "I swear, mate, one of these days I'm actually gonna murder you." Wilbur grins so hard that his cheeks hurt, nearly doubling over from how hard he laughs at the words. He knows that Phil isn't serious, he knows that Phil is just fucking around, and he _loves_ it. He loves the stupid, friendly, playful banter that they share with one another. It makes him feel less stupid, it makes him feel less awful all the time. 

It makes him feel like a person. 

Which is stupid, he thinks. Wilbur knows that he's a person, he knows that being a hybrid doesn't make him any less of a person. Even if it did, Phil is _also_ a hybrid, so Phil wouldn't be able to judge him on that. But it still makes him feel more real, more alive. It doesn't make him feel as shit about most things. Phil always manages to do that, he always manages to make Wilbur feel better. "I'm sure you will," Wilbur beams, leaning back on his heels, breathing in the fresh morning air. "How's Tommy doing?" He asks, watching as Phil carefully folds in his wings so they won't get waterlogged. "He doesn't really like talking to me, I don't think." 

"He doesn't like talking to anyone," Phil sighs, offering him a tired smile. "He's doing a little better than he was two days ago. It's good that he's starting to get his energy back, he can put that into learning how to walk again. I don't think he'll be getting out of bed any time soon, though," Phil admits, another sigh escaping his lips. "I feel like shit about that. I promised him he'd be up and walking again in a few weeks, but he did a _lot_ of damage to his legs, Will. He really fucked himself up, and I don't see _how_. He can't fly, and that seems like what happened. It looks like he was flying and then he fell to the ground, but that's not possible." 

Wilbur nods along with the words, frowning a little. "Yeah," he agrees, softly, looking back up at the sky. "He'll be okay, though. He's a strong kid, and we're lucky that we found him as soon as we did. He'll be fine, Phil," Wilbur smiles. "He'll be okay. Seriously, he's a tough kid. He'll heal up and he'll be able to move again in no time. Just give it a couple months, and tell him that it'll take longer than you thought. He'll.." Wilbur trails off, closing his eyes, shifting on his feet. "Tommy will be pissed about it at first, but he'll understand. Healing takes a lot of time, especially for something as bad as Tommy's injuries." 

Wilbur is still healing. His burns aren't fully healed yet, and he still manages to irritate them, somehow. Every time he walks he has to be careful to not bend his back in a certain way, or else waves of pain will shoot up his spine. He's never had burns this bad before, and he hates them so much. The first week that he had them, Wilbur could barely move at all, or else he'd risk breaking open his skin and bleeding, he'd risk splitting the burns open again. He's healed a lot in the time that he's been here, and although he thinks that it's a dumb thought, he really can't help but think that it might have something to do with Phil. Phil is such a calming presence, he's such a good person who very obviously cares, and Wilbur thinks that might have had something to do with how quickly he healed. 

"Yeah," Phil agrees with a nod. "I'm glad that's raining, mate," Phil tells him, a gentle smile settling on his face. "Seriously. I know that the only time you can actually leave the house is at night, and that's lonely as fuck," he sighs. "But I'm glad I can spend some proper time with you, _outside_. I know that being inside all the time fucking sucks. I hope that it rains more often. It's.." he trails off, beaming. "It's almost the middle of spring, so it _should_ be starting to rain even more than usual. I think that this spring's gonna be rainy as fuck." Wilbur laughs, ducking his head.

"Yeah? You think so?" Phil beams at him, setting his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. 

"Yeah, Will. I think so." 

They stand there in silence, Wilbur stares up at the sky and he smiles like an idiot the entire time, but he can't be bothered to care. He's happy, and he's going to let himself be happy for once in his life. He's happy because it's raining, he's happy because he's with Phil. He's happy because he's not alone, and he's happy that he's finally, finally feeling okay. Wilbur doesn't care that he probably looks stupid smiling so widely, he really doesn't. It's not like Phil would judge him anyways, but even if he _would_ , Wilbur doesn't care. He's happy. He's so unbelievably happy, and it's been so long since he's felt like this. It's been too long since he's felt happy, it's been too long since he's felt free.

Today's going to be a good day. Wilbur's sure of it. 


End file.
